Who are you that I must bow so low?
by Ymile
Summary: She came back for the North and managed to steal the heart of the true king.


"But why do we go to her? I know she will not take me on, she knows I have a stronger claim, she would sooner kill me."

"Aegon, you shouldn't listen to Tyrion Lannister of all people."

"I know but he has made me see reason. You have heard the reports, she still remains in Meereen and shows no sign of leaving. Westeros is still weak from their wars and all is in chaos, now is the time to strike and we cannot wait for my aunt. If we go to Meereen then I feel we will never be able to take back the Iron Throne."

Jon remained silent, Aegon had always listened to him and agreed with him, but ever since they had left that damn Imp Aegon had been taking more of a stand. Being more of a king. And he had to concede that Aegon was right, he had not received word from Daenerys or her people. It would make sense if she denied Aegon's existence. He had a stronger claim to the throne than she did. But to receive nothing was not a good sign.

They really could not wait for her or her dragons.

"You may be right Aegon, but your aunt still has the dragons."

"Am I not a Targaryen? If she can control the dragons, then what have I to fear?"

"You did not raise these dragons, have not tamed them."

"Neither has Daenerys if the reports are true."

Rumors swirled of Daenerys' dragons running wild, of no one being able to control them. It did not bode well for the realm.

"She is the Mother of Dragons, they will sooner go to her than to bend to your will." Jon said.

Aegon retorted, "I am just as much a dragon as Daenerys is, but the dragons are not my concern for now. While they are not tame, they do not stray far from their mother. And since their mother is showing no sign of moving, I believe we should push towards Westeros."

Jon looked over the strategies they had in place and they all relied on Daenerys.

"I still think we should wait for her."

"You have heard of her army, all slaves that she has freed and follow her, they call her Mother. She is too soft and naive for the Iron Throne, and you know it."

"It is true she has not been raised to take the throne as you have, and you do have a stronger claim, but her dragons don't care about titles or claims."

Aegon sighed, "We will take care of the dragons when it comes to that, but for now, let us focus on getting to Westeros. Braavos has been good to us, but we should leave by next month."

* * *

She followed the man through the dark Braavosi streets. He always went to the same tavern and got the same whore and fucked her the same way. He hadn't changed routine in the week she had followed him. Maybe one of the many reasons he had to die was he was so boring.

Needle was strapped to her side, but she did not need to draw it tonight. A slip of arsenic into his nightly ale and no one would be the wiser. He would die of the drink as many did. He didn't deserve to go so well, a slaver was despicable in her mind, but it was not her who decided who lived and died. That was up to the Many-Faced God.

She left the scene and joined the streets, dropping the face she carried. Cat of the Canals, she knew these streets as easy as a thief. But she treaded the streets empty, she didn't hunt for a prize or a whore, she was an empty shell. Roaming the streets of her own hell. For Braavos was her personal hell. She desired vengeance, but as no one, she did not have vengeance. A girl does not have enemies. She only has prey.

She was no one, and nobodies did not have pasts.

Only this nobody had the eyes of a wolf, not a cat.

So deep into her thoughts, she does not notice the thief until his hand is in her hair and twisting her down. Tailing someone for three days without rest was not good for her senses and she struggled against the tough man. A yell was thrown at them, "Hey! Let her go!"

The thief was distracted for a moment and she took the opportunity to twist out of his grip and pull Needle. The sword fit in his belly easily before he fell to the ground. She wiped the blade on his clothes before looking at the man who had yelled.

He had odd blue hair and purple eyes, a delicate face. He was exotic to her Northern eyes, no. Nobody did not come from the North. No one did. He came closer to her and she held the sword in front of her, he held his hands alight.

"Easy, I just want to know if you're all right."

"I'm fine."

She pulled her hood up and turned from him but he grabbed her arm. She twisted her arm free before pointing Needle at his neck.

"I said I was fine."

Her grey eyes glinted in the dark from the torches, they were filled with scorn as she looked at him before backing into the street. Away from him and the dead thief.

"Wait! You're leaving me with the body?" He called. "Stupid girl!"

But she was gone.

She cursed herself for getting grabbed by a thief, and a life had been given to Death prematurely. Now she owed a life.

* * *

Having been on a ship most of his life made Aegon wary of the hidden dangers of the world. Such as little girls had the power to kill without a second thought. He thought he had seen her leave a tavern, but when he saw her again, her face was different. Softer. Younger. More beautiful.

How could a killer be so beautiful?

Aegon left the body quickly before someone tried to blame him for it. He made his way back the way he had come, towards the tavern, before a screech was heard from the building. He hurried to see a crowd around one of the rooms, a man was dead and the whore was crying. So much for getting a whore from this tavern. All he had wanted was a quick fuck before getting back to the ship.

So much for that.

* * *

The House of Black and Night was welcoming to those who came to pray, but to the Faceless Men, it was where they trained, where they readied themselves. It could never be called home, for her home was in the North. No, Arya Stark was dead.

She informed the Kindly Man of her success and professed the life she had taken. He took his hand in hers and said, "You do not owe me the life, but you owe the life to the one who helped you."

She almost groaned, but held her tongue. At 15, almost 16, it was a feat she had strived for to not be like the child she once was. The Kindly Man looked at her, "You still struggle."

She didn't bother to lie, "Yes, but I am trying."

He nodded, "Go forth and become another. Do not return for two weeks."

It wasn't unusual for him to send her out, it was hard to forget Arya Stark. She refused to be forgotten, to be put away. Arya was a wolf, alone without a pack.

She took a plain face and no one went.

* * *

Aegon went to the market with Lemore, who needed to stretch her legs. He carried her basket while she perused over Braavosi fruits when he spotted a beggar. Beggars lined the streets of Braavos but most didn't have a long sword peeking out of their cloak. He went over to her and said, "That was rude you know, to leave me with a dead body."

The girl glanced up and it wasn't the face he had seen the other night, but it was the same cold grey eyes.

"That wasn't your face the last time I saw you."

"Then you've never seen me before, spare change?"

Her Braavosi was rough, "What is your accent? I've never heard it before."

She glared at him before standing up, she tugged the cloak tight before turning away.

"Wait! What's your name?"

"Cat."

Then she was gone into the crowds, how did she manage that? Lemore called for him and he returned to her, "Where did you run off to Griff?"

"I saw a girl, I've seen her before, but her face was different. I would think her to be a Faceless Man, but she was a girl."

Lemore looked around quickly before taking his arm. She dragged him back to the Shy Maid and spoke quickly with Jon, Aegon was shoved into his cabin where he asked, "What's wrong?"

"You're sure she had a different face?" asked Jon.

"Yes, same eyes, same burly attitude."

Jon's eyes hardened and he spoke quickly, "If you've seen her then this means someone has sent her. She is to kill you."

"Why? I thought only men were allowed into the Faceless?"

"Don't be foolish, a woman could easily be among them. I don't want you going anywhere alone."

"I'm to be escorted like a child?" Aegon asked indignantly.

"Until we're sure she's not here to kill you. No one should know you even exist." Lemore said.

"Well we are in the city where the Faceless Men reside, and we are traveling with an army. I don't think we're a big secret and it's the Faceless Men must leave their temple sometime, perhaps she was just out and about."

Jon glared at him, "We can't afford to think like that, from now on, you _will_ have someone with you."

"Fine, at the very least can it be Geoff? He's my age and it won't be as strange, he's a fine swordsman."

"Very well, but he's to be with you all the time." Lemore admonished.

* * *

Stupid boys, thought no one. Well, he wasn't exactly a boy, but she didn't call him a man. Living on the street, you saw all different kinds of men but it was hard to miss his stupid blue hair. How he had managed to find her again, she didn't know. But here he was, pestering her.

"Come on, I know your name's not really Cat, and that's not really your face. My name's Griff. Are you with the Faceless Men?"

Griff wasn't his name, she could spot a lie like that. She tried to walk quickly away from him, but he had attached himself to her and continued, "Strange, I did not think there were any women in the Faceless Men. Did they kidnap you? Did they brainwash you? Have you ever killed someone?"

"I'm about to."

"I'm slightly offended but will accept an apology."

She saw the bridge over the canal and hurried to it, they were close to the edge when she grabbed the stone rail and heaved herself over the side. Griff let out a startled yell and leaned over the stone, but there wasn't even a ripple on the water. Meanwhile she sat on the ledge beneath the bridge and waited until he was gone to pull herself back over the rail.

No one had walked off the bridge and made her way towards the market when he was on her again.

"How did you do that? A trick taught by the Faceless Men?"

She whirled around and said, "If I tell you my name will you leave me be?"

"Maybe."

"You also have to tell me your name."

He said, "I already told you my name."

"Your real name."

The blue-haired man stared at her and said, "Fine, it's Aegon."

"Aegon isn't a name native to here, it's native to Valyria and Westeros. Were you born there?"

He shook his finger, "No no, your name."

"Arya."

"Is that not also a Westeros name?"

Her cold eyes appraised him and asked, "Who are you really?"

"Just a sellsword looking to go home. Do you want to go home?"

Arya stared at Aegon, she had to admit that she couldn't let go of who she was. Was Needle not proof enough of that? She still burned with a vengeance to see those who wronged her family dead, and she couldn't do that as a servant of the Many-Faced God. Here was a chance to take her back to that mission, to vengeance, even if it was with a boy who had too many secrets.

"I do. Want to go home I mean."

Aegon looked surprised by her answer, half expecting her to not answer at all. Instead he smiled and said, "Come with me, is this all you have?"

She nodded and he grabbed her arm to drag her towards the harbor. Arya half regretted it when he pulled her onto the ship and all eyes turned to look at them.

"Griff!" A shrill voice yelled. Aegon flinched and stood by the rail to receive a woman who looked close to her own mother's age. She had the white robes of a Septa and Arya felt a pang for her own Septa, the one who she ran mad with her childish ways.

"Griff! How dare you abandon Geoff? You were to be with him the entire time, you don't know anyone here and they could have taken you!"

Aegon held up his hand in a placating gesture and he said, "Lemore, it's hardly my fault Geoff couldn't keep up with me."

She looked ready to strike him but he pulled Arya close to Lemore and said, "Besides, I found the Faceless girl, she's not going to kill me. Right?"

Arya would have snorted at him, asking someone if they intended to kill him after they had boarded a ship and said, "Not now."

Lemore looked as though she had swallowed a lemon and said, "Have I taught you nothing? Is there only cotton in between those ears of yours?"

"She won't kill me! Besides, we're taking her home to Westeros."

She faltered and spoke to Arya, "You are from Westeros?"

"Yes."

Lemore hesitated before saying, "Griff, wait here while I speak to Jon. What is your name girl?"

"Arya."

"Wait here, both of you."

She walked away to the cabins and Aegon leaned on the rail, "That could have been worse."

"You're sure she's not going to run me through?"

"Lemore may talk a lot, but she's too soft to actually do any harm. She never beat me as a child, that was mostly Jon."

Arya appraised him and his relaxed atmosphere on the boat, it was clear that this was his home. She couldn't imagine how living on a boat could be something you could want. You would be trapped on a boat in an endless sea and only stopping for supplies. Only a few people for most of your life, being unable to run freely through the forest, Arya couldn't imagine a life like that.

Lemore returned with Jon who did not look happy, he glowered at Aegon and said, "We will discuss later you always being by my side, but for now, explain to me why you brought a suspected assassin on board?"

"She wants to go home."

"And why would I care? She would have to pay her way, and she is an enemy."

Arya dropped a bag of coins on the ground in front of him, she eyed Jon and didn't flinch when his hard eyes looked into her cold ones.

"Are you with the Faceless Men?"

"Not anymore."

"That does not guarantee you will not slay us in our sleep."

"What point would there be to that, then you would be dead and I would be stuck here."

Jon glared at her, then gruffly said, "You can travel with us, but one slip up and I will not hesitate to throw you overboard."

He walked away from them and Aegon whispered, "Don't worry, I would dive after you."

"How reassuring."

"I'll have you know I'm an excellent swimmer."

"I'm sure you are."

"Do I sense a dryness in your voice?" he asked.

"You must be deaf if you only sense it."

He liked her, she didn't care how she addressed him compared to the others. He wasn't stupid though, she was being standoffish and aloof. Her eyes darted around at every sailor and she kept a foot between them, despite his constant shifting.

"So, we should find you somewhere to sleep."

"I can sleep in the hold with the other sailors."

"Oh no, you've paid, you get a cabin."

Aegon ushered her towards the upper deck, where a door led down into the cabins. There were 6 cabins, and he opened the one that was next to his, without informing her. It was small, with one round window. A bed was built under the window and a desk was behind the door.

"It's not much, but it's clean and the lock is strong."

Arya entered and looked around, she picked at the blanket before turning to him, "It'll do until we reach Westeros."

He leaned on the doorframe and said, "Where are you from in Westeros? I've met people from King's Landings and the like, but I haven't met anyone with your particular accent. The Vale? The Iron Islands?"

"You have clearly not met enough people from Westeros to determine who is from where."

"Then educate me."

Arya sat on the bed and said, "I thought there was only cotton between your ears."

"Something might stick."

"I'm from the North."

"The North? You're really far from home."

She stayed silent.

"How do you plan on getting all the way to North once we land?"

"Same way I got from the North."

"Which is?"

"None of your business."

She was not going to give him anything, he may have offered her passage but Arya knew better than to trust strangers, or to trust anyone who was not part of her pack. He was most definitely not a part of her pack. Her last pack had abandoned her, Hot Pie to the Inn and Gendry to the Brotherhood.

Her true pack was scattered across Westeros, and who knew where else.

"We won't be leaving until tomorrow, so if you need to say good bye to anyone, do you need to tell the Faceless Men you are leaving?"

She gave him one of her long stares and asked, "Do you know anything of the Faceless Men."

"Less than you I think."

"You at least know they are assassins?"

"I'm not that stupid."

"How do you think they would take to my leaving? I know their techniques and I am a girl. I did not complete my training or forget who I am, so I am not truly one of them, but I'm not going to go up to them and say I'm leaving."

"So if you're not returning, will you get rid of that face?"

"How do you know this isn't my real face?"

"It doesn't look quite right on you. It's too soft for your eyes."

She ran a finger down the side of the face, "Maybe I want to keep this face for a while, it will help me get to the North faster, no one will recognize me."

"Why would anyone recognize you?"

She refused to answer him and she finally managed to get him to go away. She closed her door and checked the window, it swung inward and she checked to see that she could climb out. It was always good to know where your exits were.

It was only the middle of the day, but Arya found herself exhausted. She locked the door and laid down on the bed, her first real bed since Westeros. Arya fell asleep easily.

Aegon pondered the strange girl, he had acted on impulse when he invited her to travel with them. He liked to think he was a good judge of character, and didn't think she would kill him. Yet.

Maybe he had asked her because of the look in her eyes. The longing in them when he spoke of going home. It was compelling. He liked her, a lot. Maybe it was her ferociousness. Or the way she looked at him as if he was a bug, why that made him think of her fondly, he wasn't sure.

It was probably odd he thought that. But he had seen the amusement in her eyes as well, the corner of her mouth tilted upward. He knew it wasn't her face, but the quirks were her own.

Aegon knew he shouldn't be focusing on some girl, he should be focusing on the war he was going to wage. But it was hard to block out the hauntingly grey eyes.

* * *

Lemore was wary of the young girl. She had come out of her cabin and stood around the deck, watching the sailors load the ship. Arya asked questions about everything. Lemore knew she had been with the Faceless Men, men who killed for the right price.

When Arya approached her cabin, Lemore set her mouth in a thin line and continued to stitch.

"You're a septa right?"

She raised her eyes to Arya and said, "Yes I am. Why?"

"Are you Griff's septa?"

"Yes. Ever since he was a babe."

"I had a septa once."

Lemore looked at the teenaged girl, "I drove her crazy. I never listened to her, my sister always did though."

"I wish Griff was like your sister, he was much like you I suspect. He didn't listen, but he's learned now and gives me at least one ear."

Arya smiled, "I never got a chance to apologize to my own septa. I left before I could."

"Griff said you were from the North? Why did you leave there?"

Arya glanced around the hall before quietly closing the door, "I know septa's are not Silent Sisters, but septa's won't tell anyone what is confessed to them?"

"No I will not child."

She hesitated before sitting next to Lemore on her bed, she said, "I was in King's Landing when I last saw my septa. She was always with my sister because she had to help her with her wedding plans. My sister never could decide completely on the stupid wedding to that awful boy."

"Was he important?"

"I didn't think so, but to some, yes."

"You know Arya, only noble families tend to have their own septa's. Are you from one of the Houses?"

Arya turned completely to Lemore who had set down her stitching, "I might have septa, but I don't feel like I can completely trust you. There are ears everywhere. And many enemies. But rest assured, I will support Aegon's claim."

Lemore raised an eyebrow, "We never said who he is."

"Don't insult me septa, I may not have ever seen a Targaryen, but I can recognize purple eyes. And he needs to dye his hair soon, his roots are incredibly light. And who honestly has Aegon for a name besides a Targaryen?"

The septa gripped the needle in her hand, "We are not broadcasting who is his until we have reached Westeros, you cannot-"

"Calm septa, I was a Faceless Man, I know how to keep quiet."

The two looked into each other's eyes and Lemore said, "Do you know how to stitch? Did your septa teach you needlework?"

"She tried."

Lemore grabbed another needle and thread before thrusting them into Arya's hands, "Then you will learn, we need something to occupy our time during our journey. And I for one, will not be idle as the men are."

Arya grinned, "Planning a war is being idle?"

"Planning is not the same as acting, my dear. Now thread your needle."

* * *

Aegon helped load barrels of water onto the ship while Jon looked on, he took a break and approached Jon.

"To hot to help today?"

"Bugger off you little shit."

"Strong words already, I think that's a personal record for myself."

Jon didn't reply, but gripped the rail. Aegon noticed, "Why are you tense?"

He whipped around and said, "Because we are getting ready for war and you bring aboard a girl assassin. Tell me, did you think she would fall into your arms and swoon after you rescued her? Is she supposed to be a distraction?"

Aegon's face hardened and he replied quietly, "No. I saw someone who wanted to go home as much as myself. She will not be a _distraction_, as you so eloquently put."

"I mean it Aegon, you better not get a bastard in her."

"I never do."

Jon looked ready to hit him and Aegon walked away quietly. Jon stormed down to Lemore's cabin and said, "Lemore, I want you to examine the girl."

"For what?"

"To see if her maidenhead is intact."

Lemore closed her door and said, "I will not."

"You will. I need to know so that if it breaks, I can kill Aegon and get rid of her."

"You would have me examine her so you can know if Aegon beds her. You should know him better."

"Oh I do Lemore, you may think him still as a young innocent boy, but I know men his age."

Lemore frowned at him, "That may be so, but you must truly be an idiot if you think she would let him anywhere near her."

Jon gruffed out, "I admit, I did not think about that."

"Then don't think about it."

"I still want you to examine her. Make sure she isn't harmed, maybe anything to indicate who she is."

Lemore sighed, "I will ask if I can examine her. But I will make no promises and I will not tell you everything."

* * *

They set off from Braavos and sailed under the Titan with his sword raised high. The fleet of ships followed the Shy Maid and Arya liked to look out her window at them. Lemore quietly knocked on her door and entered Arya's room. Arya had been given some of Aegon's old clothes to wear instead of the rags she had, and Lemore was even working on a dress for her, much to her distaste.

"Arya, might I speak with you for a moment about something private?"

"Yes, septa?"

Lemore closed the door and sat next to Arya, she took one her hands and spoke, "I know you do not know me well, child. But I do hope that you trust me to keep quiet?"

"I do."

"Jon has asked me to examine you, I told him no, but I still wanted to. To make sure you are healthy."

Arya thought for a moment, "I suppose I would not mind. I have not had my health examined in some time. I should hope I don't bring any Braavosi sickness to Westeros."

"It is not only sickness, my dear, but also, your maidenhead."

Arya didn't flinch and said, "You will find that mine is not intact septa."

Lemore looked at her quizzically, but Arya spoke, "I did not lose it foolishly, I had to lose it so I could learn how to use my sex to my advantage. And I couldn't be unexperienced."

"Can I ask, how?"

"I asked another Faceless Man. He was gentle, I suppose. But he was not the only one, I had to learn through practice."

Arya was unashamed telling Septa Lemore of the things she did, she felt that she could trust this septa after not trusting anyone for a long time. Maybe it was the sentimentality of her being a septa and longing for her own, for knowing how her septa had been slain protecting her sister while Arya ran for her life. Arya felt Lemore would not judge her harshly, as maybe her own mother would hopefully have not judged her, had she lived.

"The whorehouses in Braavos are vast, and there are many. Some whores were kind and taught me, let me practice in the whorehouses. I always drank moon tea, but they taught me other ways to protect myself in that sense."

Lemore grasped Arya's hand and said, "I am sorry you had to lose your innocence in that way."

"Don't be, I'm not. I wouldn't have wanted a Lord who had married me for my title who wouldn't have cared at all for me, at least I got to enjoy it a little." Arya gave Lemore a wicked smile and Lemore huffed.

"I still want to make sure you are healthy."

"All right, but just you. I don't want anyone else in here, and if Jon wants to know so badly, you can tell him. But don't tell anyone else, please."

"I would never dare my dear."

* * *

They had a locked room a few days later. It wasn't as uncomfortable as Arya thought it would be, Lemore had her strip but then covered her body with a blanket while Arya laid down. Lemore felt all over her body for lumps or sores, she examined each scar and asked Arya about how she got them. A few were recent, some were as old as Rickon. Lemore did check her maidenhood, and found nothing wrong. She was thankful Arya had not picked up any diseases from the whorehouses.

After she was done, Lemore forced Arya into a proper bath. The water was cold, as sailors feared fire more than anything on a ship, and she scrubbed Arya down. She didn't think she was that dirty, but the water turned a dark brown and Arya could see her skin was lighter than she had thought. She had burned several times in Braavos, and she had built up a nice tan. But being confined mostly to darkness had faded it.

Lemore untangled the rat's nest that was Arya's hair and hacked off anything that wasn't worth saving. Her hair hung past her shoulders and Lemore braided it back. Lemore let Arya look into her precious tiny looking glass and she did not see her own face, and she nearly cracked the glass.

"Lemore?"

"Yes dear?"

"You know this is not my face right?"

Lemore stopped her braiding and said, "I had figured as much, but I didn't want to intrude on it."

"Will you promise not to tell anyone if I take this face off?"

"Not a word."

Arya put her hands on her cheeks and slowly pulled until the face was gone and what was left were sharp cheekbones, a pointy nose, and small lips. She scrubbed at her face before turning to look at Lemore, whose eyes slowly widened.

"By the Gods, you are a Stark."

"Yes."

"Arya Stark? I will admit, I did not see this coming. I must tell you, you could be your Aunt Lyanna's twin."

"You knew my Aunt Lyanna?"

She hesitated, "Yes, I knew of her, and I saw her. I cannot say I knew her though."

Arya looked disappointed, so Lemore continued, "You really could be sisters, you look so much like her, and you have the wildness in your eyes that she did."

She gave her wolfish smile and said, "I doubt she has ever done anything I have done."

"I must agree. She wouldn't have escaped Westeros by herself and traveled alone. She was trapped. Your family tried to save her."

Arya's eyes saddened, "I do not think I will ever see my family again. You have heard of what has happened to my family during this war?"

"I have, what has happened is most grievous, but I have heard whispers that Sansa still lives."

Her heart leapt at news of her sister, the last she had heard was that Sansa had vanished from King's Landing and was wanted for Joffrey's murder, Arya had never been prouder. "Where?"

"There is a girl at the Vale, we have spies throughout Westeros, and there are many secrets there. And they might not know what Sansa looked like, but they could see her Stark eyes and hints of Tully red hair. These are only whispers though, and this girl may not be your sister."

"The Vale is where our mother's sister lived, it would have been a way to get to our family."

"Also, your brother, Jon."

"What of Jon?"

"It was rumored that he was the one who took Sansa from King's Landing and hid her at the Vale. He resigned as the commander of the Night's Watch and disappeared. No one has heard from him since, some think he is going to rise the North again."

Arya sat in the cold water and thought long and hard about her family, the only ones she knew were left. She could not see Sansa and Jon together, they had never been close, but they were all each other had. The only known Starks still alive, it wasn't surprising that they would reunite.

"When we land in Westeros, I want to go to the Vale first. I need to know if this is truly my sister."

"I am not sure where we will land first. We will need to stop for supplies soon though."

"Will Jon and Aegon decide that?"

"Yes, we can convince them to stop though."

They agreed and Arya put the other face back before drying off. Lemore forced her to wear the dress she had made, it was grey wool and perfect for the cold sea and the winter they would land in in Westeros.

* * *

In the captain's quarters, Aegon and Jon planned with other leaders on where best to strike first. Aegon said, "Should we not begin in the north and work our way south?"

"You remember how that worked for Robb Stark? No, we land closer to King's Landing, the Stormlands would give us a clear shot to them."

A leader in the Golden Company said, "Will it not take longer to get there then? We would have to stop along the coast to restock for supplies."

Arya and Lemore sat at the table with them and looked at the map. Arya studied the map and was oblivious to the glances from Aegon. Jon did though, and whacked him upside his head.

"It will take longer, and it would alert King's Landing to the fleet coming towards them. We might as well go to Tyrosh or Pentos and travel straight across. But that would take longer." Jon said.

"Why not take Dragonstone? Give a show of strength by taking back my family's seat."

"While Stannis is not at Dragonstone, it is said it was taken by those loyal to King Tommen. And at any rate, the land there is too poor to offer anything to help us. And is not connected to the mainland, there would be only risk in taking it."

Aegon mulled over it and Arya spoke up, "Why not take Runestone first?"

All eyes turned to her, she shrugged and said, "It is cut off by the Vale mountains. No word would get through them that we landed, maybe to Gulltown. We could go through the Vale to the Eyrie and take them. Gather more troops. The Lady Lysa has been dead for years, and her husband Baelish holds the Eyrie, but with little control."

"And how would you know that girl?" sneered Jon.

"Sailors have loose tongues. All they can do is talk and exchange news. Lady Lysa's death was important because she went through her own Moon Door. And it's always good to know where the sly Littlefinger is. He is one of the least trustful men in Westeros."

"Aye, you speak true. What makes you think there will be an addition to troops at the Eyrie?"

"Simple, no one likes Littlefinger. I promise you, the people will turn on him as soon as they see us."

They contemplated the course of action and Arya gripped Lemore's hand. If they did not think it wise, then she had no hope of getting to her sister. There was little doubt in her mind her sister was there, she always was too trusting and Littlefinger could have convinced her to come with him. But Arya had heard of how Baelish had lusted after their mother, and Sansa was the spitting image of Catelyn. Possibly more so at eighteen.

Aegon spoke, "We could sell the ships and start our march from Runestone. It was there that men tried to remove Baelish as Lord Protector. It could be beneficial."

Jon nodded and said, "We will start there, and once we take the Eyrie, we will follow the Kingsroad until we cross the Trident and from then we will go off the road and travel along the countryside. There won't be much worry for running into scouts there, as King's Landing is focused on the Westerlands."

Arya let a small smirk grace her face, but kept her mouth shut and bowed her head. Jon spoke to her, "Maybe there's more to you than I thought girl."

He was eyeing her, and not in an accepting way, but a suspicious one. Arya stood and left the quarters, Lemore trailing her. They were in Lemore's cabin when Arya let out a laugh

"I'm actually going to see my sister."

* * *

Lemore and Arya were practicing stitching when Aegon knocked on the door, he leaned against the wall and said, "I did not think such strategy would come from you."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"Oh no, it's nothing to do with your sex. It's just I did not think you would have a head for war."

Arya put down her needle and said, "I may be full of surprises."

Aegon held a hand out to her and said, "Come then, I want to learn more. It's stuffy in here, and I'm sure you both could use some fresh air."

"We've had nothing but fresh air, we are on a ship."

"Even so."

Arya let out a sigh of annoyance and stood. She tossed her needlework down and took his arm, they walked up to the deck with Lemore, who sat next to Jon once on deck. The two walked slowly around the ship and Arya looked out at the sea, she could see a speck of land she knew to be Westeros. It had been spotted a day earlier. They stopped at a railing and Aegon asked, "Tell me of Westeros."

"Which part?"

"Anywhere you have been."

She hesitated before describing the Northern forests. How endless the trees would seem at times, of the summer snows and the great weirwood trees.

"I have never seen a weirwood. Do you keep the old gods?"

"I did once, I was a servant of the Many-Faced God, but there is only one god, and his name is Death."

"How depressing."

"More realistic than anything else. My dancing teacher taught me that."

"You dance? I don't believe it."

Arya smirked, "Perhaps not the type of dance you think of."

"Then what kind?"

"Water dancing."

His eyebrows shot into his blue hair and he asked, "How on earth did you have a water dancer for a teacher?"

She lied, "In Braavos, I learned many difference dances, but water dancing was my first."

"You really are full of surprises. Would you show me?"

"Water dancing?"

"Yes, I want to see how skilled you are."

He had made a mistake, as Arya proved herself more than skilled when he was on his back with the thin sword at his neck. She had hit his hands with her sword and cuts bled.

"You are foolish to think that you could test my skill." she said.

"It would appear so." He hoisted himself up and asked to see her blade. She held it before him and he yanked it out of her hands. He tossed it behind him and said, "And now?"

"Now you're going to die."

She threw a small dagger at his legs and he swerved out of the way, distracted, and she got behind him. Arya grabbed under his shoulders and forced his arms up, then kicked at one knee to force him to the ground. She pulled his arms behind his back whilst straddling him and she said, "Don't throw my sword again, or I really will kill you."

Arya let go of him and got up, she grabbed her sword and sheathed it before giving him a disdainful look. Aegon smiled cheerily at her and said, "I will beat you one day, sword or not!"

"I'm sure."

She went back belowdecks and Aegon stood to go over to Lemore, who smirked at him.

"I thought you were smarter than that boy."

"What? I was bored."

"Oh please, you wanted to touch her more. Jon may have sharp eyes, but I know you better. You like her."

Aegon said, "So what? It's not like I'm going to do anything. I said I wouldn't!"

"I seem to recall that you promised not to shame her. What shame is there in courting? You know how to court a woman?"

He huffed, "You would say no."

* * *

The Shy Maid landed on Westeros and they quickly sold their ships. The Golden Company was quick and efficient. The army prepared to march on to Runestone, and Arya got to look around the land she once called home. Westeros was cold, in the midst of Winter, and even as a child of the North the cold made her shiver. Aegon came up behind her and spoke, "We knew winter would have arrived, so we had cloaks made before we came, here."

He put a fur-lined cloak on her shoulders and clasped it, it was brown and warm with a thick hood. She thanked him and looked around the small town. Many of the townspeople were herded into their homes peacefully and she asked, "So, do you really want to conquer a land that is frozen to the bone?"

"It may be frozen, but one day it shall thaw. And I do not mean to conquer it, only take it back."

"Some would call that the same."

"I suppose, but they will not be the ones ruling now will they?"

He turned his attentions to the unloading ships while Arya ventured out, Lemore appeared at her side and took her arm while they walked. Arya had never been to this part before, but it was still Westeros. The town they were in had been easily taken, and she listened to all the people whispering.

_"They aren't killing us."_

_"Doesn't mean they won't still."_

_"They're savages of course they will."_

She spoke up, "You'll find that these men are no more savage than you can be. Of course, they get paid for who they kill."

The Golden Company smirked at the girl. They had not seen much of the quiet girl who was hidden away on the the Shy Maid, but found her demeanor to be similar to theirs, if only quieter.

The two women turned back to where Connington and Aegon stood with their commanders.

"Whose seat is Runestone?" asked a commander.

"House Royce, they are the loyal bannerman to House Arryn, whose heir is Robert. He is to young and so is the ward of Baelish. You recall the lord of House Royce wished for the removal of Baelish, he also wanted to join Robb Stark in his war."

Arya said nothing at the mention of her brother, the only sign was the tightening of her arm in Lemore's.

"They will not be hard to take, as many of the bannermen are in the Eyrie. If we continue on, we should be there before the end of the month. Once there, it should not be hard to have the bannermen join our cause. For now, we sell the ships and acquire horses."

The commanders dismantled to instruct their troops and unload ships. Horses brought from the Free Cities were not accustomed to the cold weather and were kicking up a fuss. Arya left Lemore to look towards Runestone. It was not far from the shore and it was odd to see banners. She had not seen any in the Free Cities and she had been forced to forget her own.

Now though, she had clumsily stitched a direwolf onto a handkerchief, if only in remembrance of her house. There were forests around the coast, almost like in the North. She half-expected a wolf to come traipsing out of the tree's. Arya stuffed the cloth back into her breeches and walked back to the ships.

* * *

The march to Runestone was a short one, but not without grumbles from the army that Aegon and Jon had employed. They were used to the warmer climate of another continent, not the harsh winter they were in now. Arya moved her horse close to Jon and said, "You'll have to get them to stop complaining. The winter will only get worse as we move west."

Jon set his steady gaze on her, "Aye, but mayhaps we will not need them once we acquire enough of an army."

She leveled her own eyes, "Mayhaps, but until then, they will need to get used to this. This weather is nothing, winter is still coming."

* * *

Runestone was taken with little bloodshed as many of the people were unprepared for an attack. The banners of House Royce were taken down to be raised with the banner of a red three headed dragon on black. For the first time in many years, the banner of the Targaryens hung.

Aegon was looking at it when Arya approached him, many of the townspeople were in their homes, and she said, "Does it bring you joy?"

"To see my family's banner raised once again? Of course."

Arya reflected that she too wanted to see her family's banner raised, but now was not the time. Once she was reunited with Sansa, she would truly be able to take back the North. But first, she had to get Aegon on the Iron Throne.

"Do I have to call you your grace now?"

Aegon laughed and said, "No, of course not. That's silly, I'm not ruling over anything."

"But one day you will be."

"Yes, one day."

His violet eyes landed on her and she tucked her hood tightly around her chin, "What?"

"Nothing, you just, look like a wolf with that fur." He smiled.

She glared at him, "As if you know what a wolf looks like."

"I do! I've seen them in books."

"Not the same as actually seeing them."

"You haven't seen any up close, so how would you know?" He argued.

"I was raised in the North, there were plenty of wolves. The Starks had their own direwolves."

"You saw direwolves? Were they as big as they say they were?"

Her heart constricted at the thought of Nymeria, but she tightly responded, "They were of different sizes, but the last I saw them, they were perhaps the size of a normal wolf. They weren't fully grown then."

"So they could be the size of horses, like the legends say."

"If any are alive." She said numbly.

Aegon continued to talk, oblivious to Arya's tenseness.

"You're right, Robb Stark's wolf was killed with him. Did you hear what they did to him? Sewed his wolf's head to his own body, savages is what those Frey's are. I wouldn't ever go near them. None of the other direwolves have been seen, nor the Stark children. All the sons are dead, and the two daughters disappeared. Is it really so easy, do you think, for someone to disappear?"

"Easier than you think."

She left him quickly without a good bye, and he called after her, but she stormed off. He couldn't think of how he angered her, so he approached Lemore.

"I think I've upset her."

"How could you have managed that?" Lemore asked dryly.

"I don't know, we were talking about wolves and she stormed off."

Lemore wanted so very badly to hit Aegon, but refrained herself and asked, "Where did she go?"

"Towards the middle of the town? I don't know, what did I do wrong?"

"You are not important right now. Just go to Jon and actually learn about being a leader."

She found Arya outside of the town in a thicket of tree's stabbing the branches with two daggers. She let out frustrated grunts with each hit and Lemore waited until she fell to her knees. Lemore carefully encircled her arms around the trembled woman and Arya gasped out, "I had forced myself to forget, what they did to him, to Grey Wind. I saw what they did. I was there."

For the first time since she was a child, Arya cried. She cried for her brothers, her mother, her father, Gendry abandoning her, Nymeria lost to the forests, Sansa hidden away, being unable to protect her family. Tears fell down her face and she buried herself into Lemore's chest.

"I didn't ever get to say good bye, to any of them. We were all apart when they died. I was so close to being reunited with my family, and it was destroyed. Why did any of this happen to us? Did we anger the gods?" She sobbed.

Lemore whispered, "No no, sweet girl. Nothing was ever your fault. Sometimes the gods are cruel, but they return what they take tenfold. Come now, cry all you need."

Arya rocked herself and felt the tears freeze on her face, she heard footsteps come near but Lemore shooed them away. Arya clutched at Lemore's white robes and she said, "I will avenge them. I whisper the names of those who have to die. They will die. And we will take back the North."

* * *

They returned dry eyed and Aegon met them, "I hope I didn't upset you Arya."

"You can't upset me. You can annoy me, but you don't have the power to upset me."

"I feel I should endeavor to be able too."

Arya raised an eyebrow and Lemore grabbed his ear and pulled him down to her height, "You really are a stupid boy. How any of us thought you could rule a kingdom."

She pulled him along grumbling and he moaned in mock pain. Arya watched as the claimant to the throne was dragged by his ear and wondered about the future of the Seven Kingdoms. She followed soon after and they met Jon, who was instructing the company, along with a few gained men from the town.

"We leave tomorrow for the Eyrie, rest tonight, and be prepared for the march. We need to move quickly and quietly, also be prepared for the cold. It will only get worse as we go inland."

The ten thousand men dispersed to tents and what few whorehouses there were. Arya tightened her cloak and entered the inn where Jon had rooms for the few of them. Jon had Aegon confined to his own room so he wouldn't wander the town. Lemore and Arya retired early with dinner from the tavern below.

After eating, Lemore requested a bath to be drawn. A serving girl filled a tub and left them, Arya made Lemore bathe first and she shed her septa robes. She stepped in the tub and Arya helped her wash her hair. She had spotted the stretch marks on her stomach, and remembered her own mother's stretch marks from birthing five children.

"I feel I can ask this, considering I've told you a lot, but are your marks from a child?"

Lemore bent her head and conceded, "It is true, you have shared much with me. More than I think you've shared with anyone in a long time. I was not always a septa, I had thought to marry a man once. Enough to have a child before we were wed, and he left me behind. My child joined him, in death."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I've accepted their deaths. I filled the hole in my heart with Aegon, I like to think of him as my own at times."

Lemore pushed her wet hair back and said, "But I don't ever stop missing them. I became a septa so I could give all of myself to the Gods, and the Gods brought me to Aegon."

She smiled at Arya and said, "I know my child and my love are together at least, and that he is taking care of her. But I regret, never being able to name her. She was born to death, to the Stranger, and she never had a name."

Tears gathered in her dark eyes. "She would have been a beautiful girl. I would have called her Alerie, she would have worn beautiful little dresses and I would have braided her hair every day."

Lemore turned to Arya and said, "But I must push on, the Gods didn't want her to live in this cruel life, so I am grateful. But I still feel robbed every day, I know how you feel. At least though, you have a chance to be with your family again."

She got out and dressed in a sleeping robe before going to Jon's room. Arya began to bathe, thankful the tub was close to the fire, so the water was warm. The door to their room banged open while she was washing her arm and Aegon entered. "Lemore, Arya, these Westerosi have dreadful wine and you must try-"

He halted at her narrowed eyes, she didn't rise from the warm water but growled, "Get out you buffoon."

Aegon didn't move though, and Lemore had returned. She saw Aegon and grabbed him by his throat, dragging him to his own room. She came back and slammed the door shut before bolting it thoroughly.

"That boy will get himself killed one day, not in battle, but his sheer stupidity will get him killed. I'm sorry Arya."

"Don't be, it's not as if he saw anything. Men have seen me before, but the next time he comes in on me, I will not hesitate to run him through."

"I would not blame you my dear, come, get dried before the water cools."

* * *

Lemore threw him on his bed and was furious, "Did I raise a savage? A brute who barges in on bathing girls and doesn't have the decency to avert their eyes? Tomorrow, you will be punished. For now, you will not. Leave. This. Room."

She stormed out and he could hear her locking the door across from his room. He hadn't said a word during her scolding, only because he was focused on hiding the tightening in his breeches.

It was one thing to see her in his clothes, some of it tighter than it would be on him, it was another to see her bare in water. She had pushed herself down out of sight, but not before he caught a glimpse of her breasts. He had been with a few whores before, knew what breasts looked like, but something about seeing her partially naked had nearly undone him.

He uncomfortably locked his door before laying on the bed. Aegon took himself in his hand and vowed the next time it would be with her.

* * *

The march had begun, scouts were sent on ahead of the company and Aegon, Arya, Jon, and Lemore road in the middle. Lemore couldn't ride well, so Arya sat in front of her and shared a horse. Aegon had been unable to look Arya in the eye since the night before and she rolled her eyes. It wasn't as if she was unused to it. She had been naked in front of plenty of Faceless Men.

Of course Lemore, being the mother she was, kept sending looks towards Aegon whenever he tried to move his horse towards them. It reminded Arya of her own mother when any boys went near Sansa.

It didn't stop the smile on Arya's face when he yelled his whispers to her across horses.

"I think I will freeze if I stop at all."

"We've barely begun this march. You really are weak."

"Enormous offense is taken, my lady. You've never lived through a winter, what do you know of it?"

"In the North, there is always snow, even during the summer. So I think I know something of cold."

Aegon grinned, "But you have never lived during a true winter."

"No, I was born during the summer."

"I was too."

"That much is obvious. If I didn't know who you were, I would think you had soaked up all the sun into your brain. Not much is retained."

"All I heard was that I am sunny."

"You have very selective hearing." She responded.

"Did you say something?"

She let out a small laugh before Lemore ushered her into moving forward.

* * *

The first week went more smoothly than had been anticipated. There were no other travelers coming towards them, and the army adjusted to living and traveling. Arya had no problem in tents, she had slept in mud before, the cots were welcome. Aegon insisted on them sharing a tent so more tents could go to the men. Of course, Lemore refused that and instead she and Jon slept in the same tent as them.

It was not what Aegon had wanted and Jon threatened him, "Remember what I said when she first came? Do not think it changed because we are in Westeros."

At night, creatures of the forest were loud. While they avoided the men, one could still hear their echoes. Then in the second week, there came a cry of wolves. Men dispersed with swords and arrows, searching the trees for the beasts, but they could not be seen. Jon and Aegon joined the men, Jon said, "Damned beasts, they've been following us for days. Taken a few men."

"Can we shoot them down?"

"No, we don't know how many are in the pack. It's very unwise to attack a wolf, they will bite back. For now, we should just have a watch set."

Growls came from between the tree's and yellow eyes glowed with the fire's reflections. They slowly crept out of the woods and the the alpha was a large direwolf. It was near the size of a horse, as the old stories said, and Aegon regretted wishing to ever see one.

"Fall back!"

The men moved away from the wolves, but one was foolish enough to release an arrow at the alpha. It missed but the wolves ran forward.

Lemore and Arya could hear the shouts and growls from the fire where they spoke with some of the men. Men rushed towards the sounds and Arya joined them despite Lemore's attempts to grab her.

Arya arrived to see a crowd of men against a large pack of wolves, the largest of which was rising on her haunches. She couldn't quite believe her eyes, it could not possibly be the same wolf she had pushed away years ago. Arya pushed her way through the men to get to the front, she broke free of the wall of men and avoided their grabbing hands to pull her back.

"Nymeria, to me!"

The wolf halted her attack to stare at Arya with golden eyes. She could see herself through the wolf's eyes and whispered her name again. The wolf padded forward and the men gave a shout at the monstrous creature that nearly blocked Arya from their sight. Aegon ran forward but was halted when the wolf turned on him to viciously snarl. Arya grabbed the wolf's pelt and tugged carefully.

Nymeria stopped and turned to look at Arya. She nuzzled the side of her face and Arya wrapped her arms around the large direwolf. Nymeria licked at the edge of her face and Arya laughed, "Yes, I know this is not my face. Soon enough it will be gone."

She released the wolf and walked towards the men, who backed away from the wolf.

"She won't harm you, so long as you do not harm her first."

Aegon said, "How on earth did you manage her?"

Arya gave a smile similar to the wolf next to her and said, "Surely you can recognize a direwolf? You've seen so many in your books after all."

He gaped at the large beast who was steady under Arya's hand. Nymeria nudged Arya and began to walk into the dark forest, Arya followed her wolf and the pack surrounded them as they passed the tree's.

"Arya!"

"I'll be fine!"

She was gone from their sight when Aegon took off towards the tree's. He passed the first few before Jon Connington grabbed him, he struggled in his arms, "Let me go! I need to find Arya!"

"Boy, that was a pack of savage wolves she just walked off with. I doubt she needs anyone's help."

Lemore had rushed to them and agreed, they turned back towards camp and Aegon broke away again. He managed to outrun them and followed the foot tracks left by the pack. He followed them and came upon a weirwood tree where Arya knelt before it. He had never seen a weirwood tree before and marveled at the weeping face. Aegon stepped too loudly and the wolves began to growl. Arya stood and Nymeria silenced the other wolves.

"You really are stupid aren't you?"

"I've been told many times."

"Why on earth would you follow a savage wolf pack?"

"Why would you leave with a savage wolf pack?"

"Because I am a part of the pack."

"What do you mean?"

Arya thought for a moment, then her hands went to her face. She pulled slowly until the face she wore was gone. After rubbing at her cheek, she looked at Aegon. Her features were sharper, her noise more pointed, and when she smiled she looked like the direwolf next to her.

"Who are you?"

"I am Arya Stark of Winterfell, and the North remembers."


End file.
